<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Erik. Maybe Charles. by Schatz2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044632">Maybe Erik. Maybe Charles.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020'>Schatz2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are sleepless and endless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Erik. Maybe Charles.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Italiano available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052132">Maybe Erik. Maybe Charles_ITA</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020">Schatz2020</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language.<br/>I apologize for any mistake / poor choice of words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are far away. So far away that it is as though you were already dead. </p><p>I would like to tell you that I love you. That I have always loved you. I never had the guts to admit it, not even when you asked me.                           </p><p>Of course I loved you. </p><p>The last time I saw you, I thought it was the perfect closure. Thinking about it now, after almost ten years, I realize that I was wrong. </p><p>I should have asked you to come with me, to make love to me. I would have wanted so much to feel you, to kiss you, to touch you, to hold you. </p><p>I have always loved you and I miss you, always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>